Pecado
by Laylalanm
Summary: Hay un secreto que Camus guarda para sí, uno que aparentemente nadie conocía excepto Afrodita


1\. En Grecia, en el santuario de Athena, la noche de ese día era hermosa.

Eran las 8:45pm. Los únicos despiertos eran los guardias y saints que tenían que hacer de guardia aquel día, excepto unos pocos que se desvelaban a invertir su tiempo libre en algo que no fuera su deber como Camus.

Pero la diferencia entre Camus y los demás es que él se desgastaba alma y corazón pensando, soñando y sufriendo por su pecado oculto. No podía compartirlo con nadie, nunca, un ser tan despreciable como él no soportaría exponerse junto a sus pecados a la luz de la verdad y ser juzgado. No. Esa noche era una para callar, sufrir y lamentar.

Estaba sentado en las escalinatas de su templo, recibiendo la brisa de la noche.

Había mandado a dormir a su escudero y sus 2 criados para tener un momento de intimidad consigo mismo y sus sueños profanos. Para recordar una vez más cuales eran los límites que su corazón debía respetar, las cosas que debía callar y soportar, la forma como debía actuar para ocultar ese penoso secreto

Se lamenta en un suspiro.

Cierra sus ojos y a su espalda se imagina el gran templo sagrado que nunca ha visitado y jamás podrá profanar, recordando de nuevo a su dueña, quien había pasado por el templo de acuario antes de anochecer.

Pero el sonido metálico de una armadura sintonizada con pisadas humanas le hace ponerse en guardia y esconder a sus crueles demonios. Se gira hacia el interior del templo y se encuentra a su vecino zodiacal que le saludaba con una sonrisa al ver que se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Afrodita de piscis estaba de turno ese día y no debía moverse de su templo a menos que el patriarca se lo indicara, pero este seguramente ya estaba dormido.

\- Buenas noches, y hoy es una hermosa ¿cierto, Camus?

\- Si, lo es

\- En esta noche solo se siente la paz, y me ha parecido excelente compartirla con alguien más. ¿puedo sentarme contigo?

Pero Camus no sabía que decir. No tenía tanta confianza con Afrodita para esperar una invitación como esa, y él estaba de turno ese día, no entendía los motivos de aquella propuesta. Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos sin responder, sin expresión gestual alguna que supliera su falta de palabra, y eso incomodó a Afrodita.

\- A no ser que quieras estar solo, lo cual entiendo pero – Afrodita borra su sonrisa- me gustaría hablar contigo hoy, ¿te soy molesto?

\- N-no, no es así, Afrodita. Es solo que estaba pensando en algo y me has tomado por sorpresa – se sinceró a medias. Las interacciones amistosas y los tipos como Afrodita eran difíciles de lidiar, con ellos se les acababa las excusas y la forma de que parecieran verdades, por lo que siempre se respaldaba en una verdad a medias cuando no quería lidiar con ellos.

\- Lo veo, sé que eres un tipo que suele pensar mucho. Pero hoy quiero que aceptes mi invitación.

Camus asintió resignado sin decir nada. Afrodita se sentó en las escalinatas y se tiró la capa hacia atrás.

\- Me preocupas, Camus. – fue lo primero que dijo.

El mencionado elevó levemente los ojos y las cejas en asombro auténtico. Era algo que no esperaba en ninguna forma: no esperaba que Afrodita hiciera algo como detenerse un momento a pensar en él, y definitivamente no esperaba causar preocupación en alguien, en nadie.

\- ¿cómo? – fue lo primeramente razonable que se le ocurrió decir - ¿cómo que te preocupas por mí?

Afrodita entonces arruga el rostro y le mira sin sostenerle demasiado la mirada, un gesto infantil que a alguien tan adulto como él no le queda. La inseguridad le brota de los poros, Camus se preocupa de lo que Afrodita calla y se demora en decir tanto tiempo.

\- Te he observado, Camus. –se sincera. Se abraza a sus rodillas y mira hacia la casa de capricornio para que la mirada de su compañero de conversación no le venza ni le haga dudar de seguir. Ya había decidido dejar de callar y encarar las cosas, ya no habría vuelta atrás ahora que empezaba a comentárselo a Camus – eres mi vecino, eres el caballero con el que paso más tiempo. Siento tu cosmos y como te hundes a ti mismo en una melancolía que no puedo entender. Nunca he entendido por qué pareces un melancólico sin remedio, que no parece importarle nada o pasa de todo sin que le afecte como al resto de nosotros.

\- me estás diciendo que soy un engreído, ¿eso es lo que has venido a decirme?

\- No, no es eso, lo siento. Solo quiero que te des cuenta que – Afrodita cierra los ojos con fuerza- de la imagen que das. Tienes un aire de superioridad de un caballero dorado estándar que pocos entre nosotros los 12 reconocemos, eso parece derretir a muchos en el santuario que se curiosean por ti, pero tu pareces alguien que su única preocupación es el cumplir con la obligación de santo de Athena. Lo respeto, no me malinterpretes. Lo respeto, pero me parecía algo imposible de conseguir; dejar todo por el deber es algo increíble que tú pareces lograr. Hasta que lo comprendí.

Afrodita le mira esta vez con determinación y Camus traga saliva, sintiéndose descubierto, temiendo lo que vendría

\- Nunca comprendí tu determinación insuperable ante el deber hasta que vi como la veías a ella. – Lo soltó, lo más rápido y coherente que pudo.

Camus abrió los ojos y noto que, efectivamente, le habían descubierto.

Un frío pavoroso le salpicaba la espalda y la cabeza en forma de sudor. Afrodita había callado nuevamente, para martirizarlo y prolongar la peor parte, se decía.

\- P-pero que estás diciendo, Afrodita ¿Por qué dices que estoy mirando…..

\- Se te nota en la mirada, Camus- dice Afrodita para callarlo y el aludido lo hace - la mirada de adoración con que la miras, la forma ferviente como la tratas y la complaces en todo lo que se te ocurre que ella desea, ¿crees que sería invisible a los ojos de todos? Pues lo ha sido menos para mí

Camus no respondió, no sabía que decir o con qué excusarse.

Afrodita le mira de nuevo y le ofrece una mirada y una sonrisa benevolentes como calmantes que lo aplaquen antes de que se deshaga de los nervios; él como todo un experto guerrero y alguien que sabe mantener todo bajo control no lo aparentaba, pero Afrodita intuía que así se sentía.

\- Y yo no he venido a delatarte o a humillarte. Nunca había visto una adoración como la tuya, y no creía que existiese hasta que me di cuenta que lo que veía en mi compañero cada vez que miraba o se dirigía a nuestra diosa Athena era amor, fue ahí cuando lo comprendí todo. Los pequeños gestos que los demás toman como educado, el trato caballeroso con el que te diriges hacia ella, tu actuar impecable ante ella, lo comprendí todo.

Camus estaba rojo de la vergüenza. Su amor había sido descrito como si un poeta hábil le hubiera sacado las palabras directas desde su corazón. Ahora todas aquellas acciones eran expuestas a la realidad, la dura, en la que algo tan bello y genuino debía ser catalogado como prohibido y pérfido.

Sentía su corazón encogerse desde su pecho, como si quisiera esconder en algún lugar que no podía o hacerse pequeño por la tristeza que sentía y no podía soportar.

\- No he venido a juzgarte, no diré tu secreto. Solo te he visto sufrir y lamentarte por tus acciones y por lo que sientes en silencio, donde nadie, ni ella puede verte. – camus cerró los ojos, como si se fuera una penosa expiación que debiera soportar- no te pongas así, camus. Vine aquí porque quiero que sepas que no es justo que sigas sufriendo y acabando con tu vida de esta manera, no lo mereces.

\- ¿y qué podría hacer?

\- No lo sé, eso es algo que tú debes elegir, pero quiero que sepas que no estás solo; incluso cuando no me acerque a ti, sé consciente de que quiero apoyarte.

\- ¿por qué?

\- Porque no mereces sufrir. No creo en las reglas estrictas y los terribles castigos que impone la caballería de saints por mirar con amor a la señorita Athena, cuando tú amor la atiende y la protege como ninguno de nosotros haría. No hay que intentarlo, sé perfectamente que ninguno podría igualarte por mucho que lo deseara.

\- ….Gracias

Cuando Afrodita lo encaró de nuevo, Camus tenía los ojos cristalizado como 2 esferas de hielo con grietas por doquier, sin ninguna lágrima, solo fraccionados por la pena.

\- Seguramente nuestra diosa Athena sería muy feliz de tener el amor que alguien como tú le puede dar – dijo para animarlo, pero notó su error al ver la cara de irritación de Camus, esa que parecía alterado por la idea de que Athena se enterara de aquello, e inmutable ante unos elogios que no cambiarían nada.

Afrodita borró su sonrisa a causa del pánico que suponía meter la pata como había hecho, se levantó de un tirón e ingresó a la casa de acuario.

\- Buenas noches, Camus, y no te preocupes que no le diré esto a nadie.

Entonces Camus quedó solo. Afrodita no demoró en llegar a su templo y quedar lejos del alcance del acuariano, sabiendo que este no podría ir a pedirle que regresara porque estaba de turno esa noche, ni ir a hablar de lo sucedido allí, en la casa de piscis, donde estaba tan cerca del patriarca.

Camus se fue a dormir con sus demonios arquetípicos martillándole la cabeza con todas sus desgracias y esta nueva que se sumaba a la lista y encabezaba sus preocupaciones. Estaba tan apenado por lo sucedido que por primera vez en mucho, la imagen de su bella diosa corriendo hacia él no lo había acunado para dormir.

Se levantó temprano como siempre lo hacía. Realizó sus tareas cotidianas encargadas por el patriarca después de desayunar y después volvió a su templo, como hacía todo los días, a protegerlo de un peligro que no venía desde unos años.

Era otoño y hacía frío. Su cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado al frío que no se inmutaba por cuanto bajara la temperatura. Pero esa mañana estaba especialmente fría, y muchos de los criados en el santuario, que no podían calentar su cuerpo con la luz calorosa de su cosmos, tiritaban del frío al tener que permanecer en unas instalaciones especialmente frías y demasiado abiertas a la brisa y el preludio del invierno.

Camus había mandado ya a sus criados a las instalaciones subterráneas para que se calentasen y le dieran espacio en su soledad. Estaba rememorando todo lo acontecido la noche anterior cuando la mujer culpable de todo se adentraba en su templo a pequeños pasos, apenas sonoros. Él se volteó a verla y allí estaba: caminando con cautela para no ocasionar ruido, con su vestido blanco tan característico y un manto del mismo color cubriéndole los hombros y la espalda, tratando en vano de abrigarla del frío.

Camus se inclinó ante ella cuando estaba lo bastante próxima a él y ella le saludó en silencio. Ella salió del templo de acuario y su guardián se quedó observándola hasta que ingresó en capricornio. Protegiéndola durante la intersección de las 2 casas y grabando su imagen de nuevo

Athena ya había madurado y se encontraba en la joven adultez con sus 20 años cumplidos recientemente. Camus rememora el pequeño cuerpo que no había crecido demasiado, pálido, particular sonrojo tenue que se exparse por su cara y sus hombros, sus brillantes ojos cian, su cautivador color de cabello violeta que contrastaba con su color de piel, sus pequeñas manos, su pequeño cuerpo, todo de ella. La diosa Athena había renacido en la edad moderna como una hermosa joven que llegaba a paso lento a la maduración, y aun siendo una diosa no era consciente del corazón que ardía con vehemencia con solo evocar su imagen o su nombre, que se encontraba entre los 12 más cercanos a ella.

¿Podría ser que solo lo ignorara y quisiera actuar como si el corazón de Camus no existiera? Athena era una diosa, lo había demostrado, pero había muchas cosas con las que parecía no saber lidiar o haber aprendido a pesar de las batallas que ha librado y del uso de su gigantesco cosmos. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o condenado por aquello, porque su corazón en su más honesto deseo quería que Athena fuera consciente de como él ardía de amor hacia ella, pero sabía que el día que eso ocurriera sería su condenación, y que ella lo reprendería con toda la fuerza de la ley que ella ejercía y dominaba.

Exhala para alejar ese pensamiento de su mente y poder concentrarse en algo importante: Afrodita. Él había dicho que no diría nada sobre su secreto, pero que fuera conocedor de este ya era lo bastante peligroso


End file.
